


Sleepover

by Riu1122



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Majjyk, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Penis Growth, Penis Size, Reverse Somnophilia, Shota, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, cock growth, huge cock, hyper, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riu1122/pseuds/Riu1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to have a sleepover with his bro, like old times.</p><p>Warnings: Brother/Brother incest, shota, dubcon, sleep sex, cock growth in chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was getting ungodly long, so I'm splitting it in two. Chapter two will be up hopefully in a day or so; I'm still writing the last part. This chapter actually can stand by itself pretty well, so if you're adverse to penis expansion, don't even read chapter two. Most sex, tho, will be in the next part.
> 
> Remember that I strongly encourage you to follow me on tumblr: [My Tumblr](http://riu1122.tumblr.com)

Dave laid on the bed, completely nude. His prepubescent body was completely hairless, with stark tanlines on his thighs and arms, where the golden brown skin of his arms and legs, darkened by hours in the brutal Texas sun, turned suddenly to a pale, milky white. There was something unspeakably tantalizing about those tanlines to Dirk. Their crispness, the contrast of the sudden shift in skin tone.  
He was lying on his stomach, his buttocks thrusting up into the air, a perfect, round mound, unblemished and hairless. It was, put simply, one helluva kicking ass. Dirk wanted to grab it, squeeze it. He wanted to feel every inch of his little brother's perfect 10-year-old body; his muscled back, his lithe form. He wanted to kiss every inch of the little boy, from his angelic face, framed with wisps of blonde hair, free from his ubiquitous shades (imitations of his elder brother's), which had fallen off on to the bed beside his sleeping form, down to his undeveloped crotch, and make him writhe in dry orgasm, his face contorting in innocent euphoria—

The alarm came suddenly. It took less than a moment for Dirk to snap to full awareness; he had always been a light sleeper. Almost instantly, though, he wished he hadn't. He had a vague sense that he had just been awoken from a dream that hadn't quite finished, that he desperately wanted to return to for the last fleeting moments of whatever fantasy he had been having. He dragged himself out of bed and turned off the alarm, mind searching blindly for the remnants of the dream. 

It came back to him in the shower, like they often did. Flashes in his mind of seeing his brother laying prone, eyes shut and blonde eyelashes laying flat on his cheeks. Dirk loved that. His hair had always been the dirtiest of blondes, like someone had pissed on a brunet. Dave, though, ever since he first sprouted a few hairs, had had shockingly light hair. Dirk blinked the image of his naked brother from his eyes. He had a sudden deep guilt at remembering, a sort of slick feeling in his gut that wouldn't be washed away by the scalding water of the shower. 

It wasn't the first time he'd dreamt this. It wasn't even the second, or third. It was always the same. Dave sleeping naked on painfully white sheets. Every time, Dirk had an irresistible urge to touch his baby brother, but never did. Dave's position changed often. Sometimes he'd be laying on his stomach, head turned to the side, like this time, and others he'd be curled, fetal, on his side, smooth, alabaster thigh positioned expertly to conceal his genitals. In other dreams, the dream-vision had less modesty, lying full out supine, arms splayed, legs spread, his bright pink nipples pointed at the ceiling, and his little boy dick and balls on full display. In one, he had even been erect, a little inch-or-two flagpole saluting his big bro, twitching every few seconds to beckon Dirk to fondle it, envelope it in his hand and give it the attention it begged for.

The water was cold, and Dirk was suddenly aware that his cock was painfully erect and that he had been standing there an uncomfortably long about of time, thinking about his recent, incredibly shameful subconscious fantasies. The thing was, they weren't entirely subconscious. He had always adored his little bro. Dirk was already 9 when Dave was born (in retrospect, the little tyke had probably been an accident), and since first setting shades on the pink-skinned, wailing infant, he had adopted him as his own pet. He had nurtured an obsessive caring brother routine for the past decade, and as he grew, Dave reciprocated with the most protracted form of elder brother hero worship ever seen. Dirk had lived for Dave for the past ten years, had loved him dearly and desperately. But more and more Dirk found himself thinking about how Dave would be going through puberty soon, would be a teen in a few years. He had started noticing how his body was already developing. He had started wondering how the innocent, withdrawn boy would deal with his burgeoning sexuality. He had started wondering how much Dave knew about sex. About sexuality. Had he discovered touching himself yet? Had some curious classmate shown him? Were girls' bodies starting to catch his eye? Or was it that he was realizing, as Dirk had realized at 11, that it was boys' bodies that caught his eye? And was it wrong that, on some level, Dirk hoped it was the latter?

These, ostensibly, innocent questions plagued Dirk. He wrote them off as brotherly concern. He had been left at Dave's age to discover for himself everything about sex and orientation, and he didn't want to leave Dave in the same boat. Would it be appropriate to teach the kid all about sex now? Or was it too soon? Would he treat it with the seriousness that it demanded? Probably not. Dave treated everything like a joke— not in the obnoxious way of most ten-year-olds, but in the dry, sarcastic way that he could have only learned from Dirk. 

The incessant questions and thoughts about his brother's development wouldn't leave, wouldn't stop drifting in like unwanted storm clouds on a sunny day, until they permeated his mind. 

Then the dreams started. Those erotic, but nonsexual, tableaux of his little bro. It was like a mold growing in his head. And it had gotten to the point that he couldn't deny it. He had the hots for his brother, big time. 

"Yo! Dirk, you're taking fucking ages in there!" Dave's voice was accompanied by some light pounding on the door. He tried so hard to imitate his brother's voice; he lowered it, trying to copy Dirk's post-pubescent depth. Dirk had mastered the art of subtlety in speaking; always with a gentle air of indifference, but with just enough lilt and emotion to highlight what he was saying and indicate the degree f sincerity with which he said it. Dave's voice was an amateurish imitation, a flat, monotonous bored voice. The complete lack of cadence regardless of what he said gave the impression that Dave cared about absolutely nothing and was in some kind of constant state of mockery.

"Hey! Watch your fucking language, shitbag. You weren't raised in a fucking barn, dickweed." Dirk's reply was just snappish enough to highlight the inherent irony in his statements. He briefly considered that he was teaching Dave bad habits, but the constant air of friendly irony was too deeply ingrained in their dynamic to be dropped.

He shut the water off. He hadn't actually soaped anything up, but fuck it. His dick was no more than half-hard now, and going down. It would be best just to not think about it. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door to the bathroom to Dave's shaded, indifferent face. Like Dirk, he had nothing but a towel around his waist and sunglasses on his face. Against his will, Dirk found his eyes drawn down to Dave's exposed chest. Dave had always been a lean kid, and with his and Dirk's mutual interest in practicing martial arts (an interest that Dave had only developed to get even closer to Dirk) he was already gaining a muscular build.

Dirk felt himself chubbing up beneath his towel. He pushed past his little brother as quickly as possible, and tossed a quick, "It's all yours, dude" over his shoulder as he walked down the hall to his room. Dave gave a small grunt of annoyance, "Who pissed in your Bro-io's this morning, sunshine?" Dirk didn't respond, and when he got to his room, he closed the door behind him firmly.

Fuck. He couldn't even talk to Dave normally when he was horny now. It was like every time he saw his round, still-babyish face, Dirk could only imagine him lying naked in his bed. None of his visions of his brother included him though. It was as if that were some line, some boundary that not even his subconscious would cross. 

Dirk heard the shower start. Dave was going to be pissed that Dirk had wasted all the hot water. He could see the kid in his mind's eye— letting the towel drop (he would be to lazy to hang it up), revealing his naked body, stepping into the cold shower and letting out and uncensored "fuck!" Dirk could see the water cascading down his form, beading and splattering and running in little rivulets down his little bro's body.

Fuck. He had to get out of the house. Dirk pulled on the first articles of clothing he could get his hands on, and grabbed his keys.

"I'm going to Roxy's, Dave! I'll see you in a few hours!" Dirk didn't wait for Dave's affirmative shout through the wall before moving from the bathroom door and running down the stairs, and exiting the house as quickly as possible.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's something bothering you."

"Maybe there is. I don't see what that has to do with you."

"I'm your best friend, your confidant, your— because I know you love this term— fag hag. You can trust me with anything."

"You have just guaranteed that I never confide anything in you ever, for saying that last one."

Roxy tinkered with a few knobs, and the flame on her Bunsen burner turned a sudden vibrant green. "I was saying it ironically, duh."

Dirk sat in a chair backwards, as sort of parody of what clueless adults think is a casual and approachable way of sitting for long, serious talks with their kids. He meant it as a clear statement that no such conversation would occur between himself and Roxy, as such an awkward seated position inhibits rather facilitates the exchange of meaningful conversation, and by sitting like this he was waving a big red flag that he didn't wish to have any profound discussions today. "There is a very short list, Rox, of things that aren't appropriate even in an ironic context, and the phrase "fag hag" is number 3 on it."

"I'm not going to pry, because I know that secretly you really want me to delve deeply into your psyche and demand that you tell me what's up so that you can admit it as if it were something that you didn't want to share when in reality you're dying to talk about it with someone. If you can't grow a pair and just tell me you don't deserve the Lalonde wisdom."

"Well, hey, that works well for me. Cause guess what: I actually don't want to talk about it."

Roxy poured a virulent purple fluid into a flask half-filled with an opaque brown in a way that seemed more like a pastiche of a B-movie's mad scientist than any actual chemistry. The mixture bubbled violently, but the white-haired teen was unphased. "Fine. In that case, you're going to help me with some alchemy."

"Your insistence on referring to whatever vaguely-scientific things you do in here with antiquated, antediluvian terms to give an air of mystique to them and the impression that they are somehow mystical is really actually pathetic."

"It's not an impression. My alchemy involves some very complicated majyyks. Magic is a real thing. I use it."

"Magic is fake as shit, and we both know it."

"Di-Stri, you've been my test subject for something like 4 years. You really doubt me still? Hurtful, dude."

"I believe you have an inexplicable talent for making ridiculously potent decongestants and sedatives, but I don't quite buy that you're tinkering with any sort of arcane arts here."

"Well, then. I think you'd better test out my latest brew. It's the most powerful stuff I've made, I think." She pipetted a single drop of a viscous grey substance into the flask, and a cloud of black smoke puffed out with a wumph. The cloud seemed to fall into a shape of a skull and two crossed bones before dissipating into the air. Dirk opted to pretend he hadn't seen that. Roxy continued, "And I think you'll like the results too."

She held out the mystery potion. Dirk stood, and took it from her, holding it up to the light. He was surprised at how it looked. Despite the ingredients he had seen go into it, the fluid had turned a pearly, translucent white. "Your magic bullshit looks like cum."

She took out a stainless steel thermos, and took back the flask, tipping it gently and emptying it into the thermos as she said, "That'll make it all the easier for you to guzzle down, won't it? Now, very important, do NOT— lemme say it again— DO NOT drink more than one tablespoon. At least at first. I wanna see the effects before any larger doses are taken. Also, text me the second it kicks in. I need to hear your every reaction." She screwed the spill-proof top back on the thermos.

Dirk took the container from her, "You legitimately frighten me, sometimes. Also, why give me the whole flask if I'm only supposed to drink a small amount?"

Roxy just clucked her tongue and shook her head, as if asked the stupidest question in the world.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now what. Dirk sat in his car, still in the Lalonde's monstrous mansion's driveway. The keys were in the ignition, but yet to be turned. If he went home, it'd be more of the same. Avoiding Dave, or else feeling soul-crushing guilt that'd bring an Irish Catholic to their knees every time he looked at the cherubic preteen and imagined him in the endless compromising poses that Dirk's mind could provide.

Where else could he go though? Roxy would let him back in, no doubt, but he knew where that'd end up. With him breaking down and telling her everything and Dirk did not want that. Jane's? No, she was studying abroad for two months this summer. And Jake... Dirk wasn't even totally sure if they were on speaking terms right now, or if it was his prerogative to decide when they would be. Sometimes there were downsides to only having three friends.

Home it was, then. Dirk slammed the door behind him as he walked back in, entering through the side door from the garage right into the kitchen. And a second later, like a loyal puppy, Dave walked in as well. He didn't look as excited as a dog, though, but Dirk wasn't fooled.

"Hey," he said, opening the fridge and pulling out the jug of AJ, as if that was what he had come in for. "What's up, lil' dude?" Dirk responded, tussling Dave's hair in a satire of the "cool older brother" archetype.

"Nuttin'. You got plans tonight, bro?" It was said with such desperate indifference.

Dirk smiled. There wasn't a sexual thought on his mind. Thank god. "Nah. You know me; I'm taking summer break easy. Just me and my number one guy."

"How's a few hours of Tony Hawk: Ultimate Extreme Showdown 360 2?"

Dirk snorted, "That game has more clipping issues than a lobotomized hairdresser with a coupon catalogue. It's fantastically shitty. I'm in."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the night, the game had crashed three times for Dirk and four for Dave, and on the fourth the Xbox had begun to make concerning whirring noises and was too hot to touch. The pair agreed that this made Dave the undisputed champion of the session. It was only something like 11, but Dirk had the vague notion that this was probably late enough for a fourth grader. And he might as well get a full night's rest too.

Once Dirk managed to unplug the Xbox from the wall without getting close enough to be burned (the air around it was shimmering like a highway does on hot days in the summer, and the wood of the cabinet it was housed it was smoldering where the machine touched it), he stood up and dusted off his hands. "Well, time for bed."

Dave groaned juvenilely, then seemed to recall his indifferent schtick, and stopped. "Fine." He said, coolly. Then he hesitated. "Uh, Dirk... Do you think I could sleep with you? Like old times, when we had sleepovers in your room."

Dirk froze. Shit. Shit shit shit. It was an innocuous request, right? Nothing weird about it. He was spending the night with his little brother. A childish sleepover, the sort of thing that the two of them would outgrow too soon and never be able to do again. "Yeah, dude. Sounds fun."

Dave smiled broader than Dirk had seen him do for months. "Go get ready. I want your teeth brushed, flossed and mouthwashed."

"They're gonna shine bright like a diamond." As Dave went up to the bathroom to prepare for bed, Dirk grabbed his shoulder bag and returned to his room for the first time since getting home. He tossed the bag on his computer chair and began undressing, pulling off his shirt. He heard a dull thunk from behind him. The bag had slumped over in the chair, and from the mouth something had fallen to the carpeted floor. 

Dirk wandered over and took a look. It was Roxy's quote unquote magic potion, still safely sealed and sloshing. Dirk picked it up. Roxy'd be pissed if he didn't test out her creepy formula tonight, but it wasn't something he felt like bothering to explain to Dave. She could wait.

He plopped the thermos on his bureau and began pulling out pajamas. Normally Dirk slept nude, but that wouldn't really be acceptable tonight. Or maybe it could be. He could talk Dave into thinking it was no big thing, cool even, to sleep naked. Get him to take off his pjs and whatever childishly-themed tighty-whiteys he had favored that night....  
No! No, no, nope! This was not a good chain of thought. Dirk pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms he usually reserved for simply lounging in and a ratty oversized tee-shirt and refused to think anymore about naked ten-year-olds who were his brother. 

When Dirk walked into the bathroom, Dave was spitting into the sink. Dirk stood beside him in front of the room-wide mirror. They each went about their nightly rituals silently, Dave flossing dutifully and Dirk brushing. Dave, even after having finished, loitered, pretending to be suddenly interested in the exact state of his molars as Dirk finished. Somehow, totally coincidentally Dirk was sure, the pair finished getting ready for bed at the same moment. They didn't speak as they filed out, Dirk first with Dave on his heels. Truthfully this was less out of ironic coolness as it was out of Dirk having no idea what to say. Dave held his own tongue out of a childish imitation or his brother.

They padded one after the other into Dirk's bedroom. Dirk felt awkward. Does he say something? Dave, luckily, however simply jumped onto Dirk's bed, bouncing a few times and sending the nicely arranged pillows and sheets into a slight disarray. He grabbed the television remote from the bedside table. "Do ya think we could watch some of those monster truck rally reruns before bed?" Dirk's TV, though old and small, was still better than the nonexistent one that Dave did not have in his room.

"Sure, dude." Dirk said as he mimicked Dave's bed-dive, landing beside him and causing the boy to grunt as he flew a good foot into the air. Dave, safely landed, sat up and began fiddling with the remote, turning the TV on and tuning it in to the trashy station that seemed to play nothing but monster truck rally reruns. Dirk took off his shades and set them delicately on the end table, then rolled on his side to look at the TV, and Dave sitting beside him.

His little brother was only a foot or so from him, sitting up and staring intently at the screen as he worked. Dirk was enraptured by the way that the television cast a bluish glow on his body that, from behind, gave him a strange blue nimbus surrounding him. Dave, finally satisfied with the thoughtless garbage on the screen, set down the remote, and then, seeming to almost have forgotten, removed his shades as well.

He laid down beside Dirk, the height differential making it easy for both to see the testosterone destruction fest on the screen. At first Dirk felt confident that the night would be fine. They were laying side by side is all, they would watch some TV and fall asleep. No biggie.

Dave craned his neck around, looking at his brother behind him. His vibrant red eyes somehow always managed to take Dirk by surprise, even in the dim, colored light of the television that poisoned the hue. Then, without asking of treating it as strange in any way, Dave turned back around and scooted, with little hops and shoulder wiggles, backwards towards Dirk.

Their hips met, and then Dave's back connected with Dirk's torso. He leaned his head back a little, right against Dirk's collarbone, only a few inches from his face.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. They were spooning now. No "almost" or "practically" involved, they were unambiguously out and out spooning. Dirk didn't move, and didn't object, and didn't even give any outward sign of discomfort as fat hairy men continued compensated for their small penises by crushing smaller cars with their oversized behemoths. Inwardly, though, he began screaming and panicking. He could feel every inch of Dave's body, his shoulder blades poking Dirk's chest (which, rather than annoying, Dirk found strangely pleasurable), his back laying flush against Dirk's front, and (oh god) his butt pressed right against Dirk's crotch. 

He couldn't get hard. It wasn't an option and he wasn't going to allow it. Dave was breathing softly and steadily. Dirk knew he wasn't asleep yet, but the kid was settling into it quickly. Dirk focused on the television screen. He tried meditating; emptying his mind of thought, to escape the earthly sin of pleasure and lust. It kind of worked. He didn't get an erection at least, but he wasn't any less aware of his ten-year-old brother's chubby, round ass pushed up against his limp dick. Dirk had the sudden realization that there were only three layers of fabric separating his junk from his bro's buttcrack (Dirk didn't wear underwear beneath his fuzzy pajama bottoms). This seemed contradictory, somehow, to his constant nightly dreams of Dave, where no matter how aroused he was, there was no contact between the two, almost as if he was watching the boy on a television screen. And now he was so tantalizingly close to Dave, touching him even, and he couldn't do anything without ruining their relationship forever.

So Dirk lay there, letting his mind wander as far from the bedroom as possible. Dave's breathing grew deeper and slower, and his fidgeting became less frequent until it stopped totally. Dirk had no sense of time; every moment he lay beside his brother stretched into an hour, an hour of pure lust and guilt mixed together with a sonorous soundtrack of "Monster Masherfest XXI".

Dirk wasn't really aware of falling asleep. Somehow the complete alertness of staring unseeingly at the television screen while ignoring his fervent desire to brutally fuck his little brother in the ass slowly faded until he was in the semi-conscious state of half-dreaming. The television screen had ceased looking like a television screen. Now it was the light at the end of a long tunnel. Every vision he had ever had of Dave danced in front of his eyes, a bizarre dream ballet with every dancer played by his naked brother. Dave spreading his legs, revealing his virgin butthole; Dave asleep, angelic, beautiful body on display; Dave with a tiny, premature erection, throbbing and hard. Dirk was still acutely and painfully aware of Dave's bottom pressed hard against his crotch, almost seemingly harder than it had been when they had laid down. 

Dirk couldn't prevent it anymore, not in his not-fully-awake state. His dick started pumping full of blood, pressing against Dave's butt. Oh god, it was the best feeling in the world, even half-asleep, having his growing erection jammed against his little brother's body. As his cock grew, it was forced downwards, uncomfortably. Subconsciously, Dirk shifted back, tugging at his crotch, and allowing his chubby to flop up in his loose pjs to lay against his belly. He sagged back to his previous position, but now his growing erection was pinned between the two of them. His half-hard dick was nestled perfectly in the cleft between Dave's buttcheeks, cushioned by the two or three layers of fabric separating them.

Dirk was not totally aware of what was going on. He knew that his dick was wedged in the kickin' ass of his little brother, and he knew that he loved the feeling. He thrust his hips forward some, feeling his cock grind against the fabric of his pajamas as it slid through the valley of Dave's butt. He began to gyrate, rubbing his cock up and down against Dave. It felt so damn good! Dirk could almost feel Dave pressing back against him, in sympathy with Dirk's own grinding. “God, that's right, Dave. You want my big, fat cock rubbing against you,” Dirk mumbled, words slurred with sleep, “God, you're such a good little brother, such a good little slut.” 

He needed more, he needed to feel Dave's skin. He fumbled with his pants, yanking them over his dick, and thrusting back forward again, now rubbing his bare cock against Dave's pajama'd butt. His thoughts weren't coherent enough to realize that he would have to pull down Dave's pants to actually hotdog his brother without the barrier of clothes in the way, and if he had been awake enough to realize this he would have been awake enough to realize what a horrible thing he was doing.

He wasn't, though, and so he continued grinding against his ten-year-old brother, pajamas or no. His eyes were closed, and behind them he saw all the same dreams, but now he was in them. His hand covering Dave's little erection, stroking it tenderly; his arms wrapped around Dave's torso as they slumbered naked together; his dick, suspended right on top of Dave's virgin asshole, in preparation for entry, the little blonde beneath him panting in fear and anticipation. He was still mumbling, sexual epithets and proclamations of his adoration of his beautiful little bro. There was almost certainly a give and take now, every time he thrust forward, he could feel a force pushing back.

Dirk grunted. His orgasm was sudden, all things considered. He had felt like he was about to explode from the moment the pair had laid down together, and finally he had his chance. Cum exploded from the head, splattering over the back of Dave's tee-shirt and pants. Dirk roared on the second shot, as he thrust forward and pulled Dave's unmoving body up against his. His cock pumped more seminal fluid out, soaking a growing circle of Dave's sleeping garments. Two more dribbling shots, and Dirk's body went limp. He felt cock throb weakly, spitting the last few drops of cum into the vale between Dave's buttcheeks, adding to the already inundated fabric.

Drained, and never fully-conscious during this episode, Dirk released Dave and rolled back slightly, his whole body slacking. Exhaustion overtook him, and he never had the chance to reflect on what had just happened. His breathing grew deeper, and more regular, and the whole room was silent. Except for the TV still blaring monster truck rallies, that is. Minutes ticked by, and the warm cum drenching the seat of Dave's pants grew cold and began drying.

Dave lay perfectly still. He was almost certain that Dirk was asleep, but he didn't want to make a move til he was sure. He replayed what just happened in his head, over and over. It didn't feel real. He had thought it wasn't, at first. He had thought it was some dream, one of those weird, sexual dreams that he'd been having lately, always with Dirk at the center. Dirk standing naked in his doorway with one of those erections that John had told him about, not doing anything, just standing there, with that impenetrable big brother smirk, leaning against the door frame, and his big penis jutting out in front of him. In another, he was watching his brother stroke his hard penis, the way John had told him about, masturbating in his desk chair, glasses off, and reclining completely relaxed. Another was just Dirk exercising, pushups, pullups, sometimes weight training, but totally naked; he wasn't erect, or doing anything sexual, just sweaty and naked, his long flaccid penis swaying and flopping with every movement. None of the dreams had been like this though, they were always visual. Images and tableau of Dirk, never involving Dave in any way. So a dream that was purely tactile, the feel of Dirk's hard penis pressing against him from behind, seemed strange. Not that Dave's still-sleeping mind was able to process that much information; it just occurred to him a strange unplaceable feeling that there was something weird about it.

He wasn't sure when he realized that he was really awake, or if he did at all as it happened. But now, laying beside his now-comatose brother, his cum drying on his pants, there wasn't much way to doubt it. He remembered every moment of it with such clarity; the feel of Dirk's erection, his whispers (God! His whispers! Dave felt his own small penis begin to twitch as he thought about what Dirk had been mumbling, more than half of it things he hadn't understood), the thrusting, and (almost embarrassing now) his own gyrations back against Dirk's penis. 

Dave, carefully, quietly, rolled from his place on the bed and landed his feet on the floor. He stood, and looked down at his sleeping brother. Dirk's erection had gone away awhile ago, and now his soft penis lay drooped across the sheets, still wet and glistening with semen. Dave considered the implications of the event.

He had had some notion of the inappropriateness of his reoccurring dreams. All of his knowledge of sex came from things he had picked up from listening to adults and older kids speak about it, and more primarily from John (he refused to admit to the little brunet that he knew more about sex than Dave, so all information had to be gleaned through casual conversation in which Dave had to pretend to be as knowledgeable, if not moreso, than John). Even with this fairly bare-bones sex education, Dave was more than aware that fantasizing about your older, male brother was weird and wrong for more than a few reasons (the thought of being gay made Dave nervous enough, but being gay and having an incestuous crush on his older brother made Dave sick with shame and fear). So naturally, this subconscious, terrifying crush was not even remotely near a topic of possible discussion with Dirk. But that didn't mean he couldn't act off of it, in childishly hopeful ways.

He didn't know exactly what he had hoped would happen by having the quote unquote sleepover with Dirk. That he'd be able to broach the subject of sex, and puberty, and masturbation? That Dirk would give him that inscrutable smile (that Dave practiced mimicking in the bathroom mirror every morning) and begin to talk and tell Dave everything he needed to know? That maybe the discussion of masturbation would lead to a live demo? Or maybe a tagteam effort? He knew it was stupid even dreaming about it, and he had been too nervous in the end to even mention it to Dirk before he fell asleep. Though, insanely, he had had the gall to lay as close against Dirk as he had.

What had actually happened went way beyond anything Dave had even dreamt of. He creeped out of the room and down the dark hall to his own room. He felt terrified, truth be told. He stripped his wet pajamas off, the shirt, pants, and underwear all. All three had gotten at least some of Dirk's, um, “come” on them. Would Dirk be mad at him the next morning? He got a new pair of pants and a ratty tee-shirt out of his clothes drawer; he didn't bother with underwear. No, that was insane, the guy would probably have totally forgotten about it by then. He pulled the pajamas on, the warm, dry fabric a refreshing change from the cum-soaked ones he had just removed. Plus, based off of what he had heard, and what had happened... did it mean Dirk felt the same way about Dave too? Dave left his room. He wouldn't think about that. It was somehow even more terrifying than the idea of Dirk being mad at Dave.

Dirk's room was still alive in the blue glow and cacophony of the all-night monster truck marathon. Dave considered his options. Should he try to clean the sperm from Dirk's penis? Or would the older boy wake up? Oh god, that option was just not acceptable. Dave leaned over, gently placing his knee on the bed and examining Dirk's flaccid penis up close. The cum looked completely dry, so, as delicately as he could, Dave grabbed hold of the waistband of Dirk's pants and pulled them up over his genitals. As he did so, his fingertip just barely brushed the head of Dirk's penis. The touch was electric; Dave gasped and his heart stopped for a second. But then the waistband was replaced, and Dave released it carefully. He surveyed the scene. Other than the dried seminal fluid still left on Dirk, there wasn't much else to be done.

Dave laid back down in the bed, this time with some distance between himself and Dirk's sleeping form, and grabbed the television remote. He turned off the TV, and the room was plunged into darkness.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More incest and shota. Now with added benefits of cock growth and hyper dicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning: this chapter does contain cock growth and oversized dicks on undersized boys so yeah if you don't like that don't read.

Dave woke up with a dry mouth. Like help me I've been lost in the middle of the Sahara for months kind of dry. The sunlight streaming through the blinded windows was drawn across his face, turning the whole room into a blur of yellowish morning light. He squinted, disoriented. There were several moments of total confusion; this wasn't his room. There was someone beside him in bed? 

It came back to him in tiny waves of realization that accompanies the return to full consciousness. Oh yeah, he was in Dirk's room. Oh yeah, they had a sleepover the night before. Oh yeah, Dirk had dry humped him last night. Oh yeah. 

Dave rolled away from his brother, stumbling out of the bed and staggering to his feet. He went through the morning ritual of remembering how to walk and balance on two limbs as he limped across the room. God fucking shit he was thirsty. Dirk's gotta have some water bottles or some shit in here.

On the bureau there was a stainless steel thermos, reflecting the entire room in a blurry, convex mirror. Dave picked it up, shaking it to see if it was full. There was sloshing inside. Fuck, of course Dirk only has week-old coffee. It didn't really occur to Dave that Dirk didn't drink coffee any more than he did. He flipped open the spill-proof lid, and, quickly, as not to taste it, tipped back the thermos and guzzled the contents.

He smacked his lips. There was something strange in that flavor. It wasn't coffee, even Dave's relatively inexperienced palate (to anything but different strains of AJ, that is) could recognize that. He couldn't place the name of it exactly, but it was sweet and milky, and as Dave ran his tongue along his dry lips, he wished he had swallowed more slowly.

There was a sudden groan from the bed. Dirk shifted beneath the sheets, tossed once, then, almost shakily, uncharacteristic for the young adult who was normally such a morning person, sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around, sleepy and confused. “Hey, bro.” Dave said as calmly as he could manage. He set the thermos back down. He felt suddenly ill. “How, uh, are you this morning?”

Dirk shook his head, and cracked his neck, “I feel like shit, dude. Feel like I barely slept.” He grabbed his shades off the bedside table and returned them to his face. Dave chuckled, awkwardly, “Ha, yeah, man. Your bed's hard as a rock—.” Dave half-mumbled the last word, realizing suddenly the Freudian implications of the statement. He could almost hear Rose's mocking voice talking about all the interesting implications about that choice of words; what would she have to say about everything that happened last night? (Despite her clear knowledge on the subject, Dave had never learned much about sex from her, because, unlike John, there would be no way to talk about it with her without letting on that he was pretty clueless himself, which he refused to do in front of Rose, of all people). 

“Yeah, man, 's pretty shitty.” Dirk seemed to be too distracted to notice the unfortunate phrasing of Dave's statement. Dave's stomach was doing small flips now, and he felt a palpable feel of awkwardness permeating the room. There was a question plaguing Dave's mind there was no way he could ask; did Dirk remember last night? There were a few more seconds of silence between the two. Dave's anxiety only grew with every moment Dirk was silent, and his stomach's discomfort wasn't stopping either. It was out-and-out aching now. Dirk seemingly didn't feel the same, he was behaving very casually, stretching his arms and back, doing traditional “I just woke up, but don't especially feel like standing yet” movements, but Dave knew him well enough to tell at least that he just didn't know what to say.

Finally Dirk broke the silence, “So, you hungry? We can make waffles or some shit.” Just hearing about food made Dave feel worse. His stomach gave an audible gurgle, and suddenly it was cramping, the pain turning from a generalized ache to a sudden acute stab. He clutched his stomach and doubled over, moaning. “That's gonna be a no go on the waffles,” Dave grunted, “I feel like I'm about to barf the entire Stalingrad Philharmonic Orchestra.” The cramps in his abdomen shifted and swirled, but insanely he felt a tightening in his tighty-whiteys— he was getting hard.

Dirk jerked forward, almost like he was making a move to stand, but did not. “Dave, are you okay?” There was genuine concern in his voice. Dave grunted in response. The tightness in his belly was just increasing, and now, for whatever insane reason, his 3.5 inch stiffy was rock hard in his underwear.

Dirk didn't know what to do. Their little sleepover was just getting worse and worse with every moment. Last night had been pure torture til he fell asleep, and then he had had the most lewd dreams about Dave that he could remember. And it had felt so real; the feel of his little brother's bottom against his raging hard cock, him humping the little boy. But it was all mixed with the usual visuals— Dave naked and moaning, Dave hard and dripping. It was impossible to separate what had really happened with what Dirk's sleeping mind had invented. It seemed all to possible that he had violated his brother somehow the night before. But Dave wasn't looking at him disgusted, or confused, or asking what had happened. There didn't seemed to be any stain on the sheets, so Dirk held onto his hope when he had first awoken. But now the kid was nearly on the ground in pain and Dirk had no clue what to do, and he couldn't even stand up because he had a fucking massive boner. 

“I feel really weird,” Dave stood up, still clutching his belly and grimacing. The pressure in his stomach was still building, it felt like it was pumped full of air. His dick was still straining in his underwear. Then suddenly, the pain in his tummy lessened, and something really weird happened.

Dirk wasn't sure what was going on, but suddenly, Dave seemed very intent on removing his pants. The boy fumbled with the drawstring, which he had actually tied into a bow, and yanked the pjs over his hips and let them fall to the floor. Dirk stared, transfixed, as his adorable little brother, face contorted with concern, stripped in front of him. He glanced down, subconsciously, and then did a double take. Dave's crotch, rather than showing the modest outline that Dirk had caught one or two “accidental” glances of over the past few weeks, was bulging out impressively (if not humongously). And it seemed to be swelling.

The two spherical white bulges were, every moment, pushing out farther down, filling more of the space between Dave's thin legs. His dick, which due to the constrictive nature of his underwear had become pinned off to the side, was slowly expanding along his hip, reaching farther and farther off to the left. Dave was panicking. He looked down at his crotch, then to Dirk, and back down again, totally uncertain what to do.

“D-Dirk! What the hell's going on!?” Dave almost shouted at Dirk. The older blonde had no idea what to say. He tried to tear his eyes of off his brother's crotch. “I-I dunno, dude. Just— Just breathe, okay?” His erection, which had been flagging since first waking up, was now back at its full morning glory Despite the lameness of the advice, Dave seemed calmed by it somehow, and he visibly made an effort to breathe deeper and slower.

The pair both watched Dave's swelling crotch, humility and modesty temporarily forgotten. The huge phallic bulge now stretched all the way to the left edge of his hip and was beginning to wrap around slightly. His balls, pulled tight against his body by the now undersized undies, were proportionally large, like two large chicken eggs. Dirk had no idea the exact size of Dave's junk at this point, but against his tiny, 10-year-old frame it looked positively obscene. Suddenly Dave spoke up, “H-hold on, it feels different now. I think it might be stopping.” Sure enough, Dirk saw, the swelling was slowing down. The growth was neither as extreme nor as fast as it had been just a few seconds ago. The cock slowly stopped reaching further and further to the left, until it stopped completely, and below it the twin bulges of his balls stopped filling the space between his legs.

Dave still looked a little shaken, “W-what just happened?” Dirk broke his stare at Dave's crotch, shaking his head, “I dunno dude. But um—“ Dirk's mouth suddenly felt very dry, and he licked his lips, subconsciously. His mouth, without his brain's permission, continued moving, “I-I think that we need... need a closer look.” Dave started, shocked a bit, “What do you mean?”

Too late to turn back now. Dirk just let his brain go on vacation; he was on autopilot now, “I mean, you gotta take off the tighty-whiteys, bro, so I can get a better look at what the hell's happening to you, dude.” Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. Every part of Dirk's brain was on red alert, telling him ABORT ABORT ABORT but he found himself instead staring expectantly at his little brother.

Dave wasn't sure what to say. He was suddenly aware of the way that Dirk kept looking at his crotch. He thought about last night. He thought about every single thing he had heard Dirk whisper to him. He thought about the feel of his brother's big hard cock against his butt. Dave's new cock throbbed powerfully, and on top of the flaming hot flesh pressed against his hip, he felt a warm wetness at the tip. Dave's mouth suddenly felt very dry, and he licked his lips, subconsciously, almost still tasting that foreign flavor from earlier (was that only really a few minutes ago?). His mouth, without his brain's permission, started moving, “Sure, bro. But only if you take them off me.”

Too late to turn back now. Dave just let his brain go on vacation; he was on autopilot now. He stepped out of his pants on the ground and closed the gap of a few feet between himself and the bed that Dirk, strangely, hadn't gotten up from. He was now standing just a foot or so from the seated blonde boy, his crotch right at Dirk's eye level. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. Every part of Dave's brain was on red alert, telling him ABORT ABORT ABORT but he found himself instead staring expectantly down at his big brother.

Dirk was suddenly wondered how this had all happened. But fuck it, you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. He reached up and grabbed Dave's waist band (his hands were trembling, for some inscrutable reason). He hooked his fingers through it, oh gosh he could already feel the heat radiating off of the bulge. He yanked the underwear down in one motion. Dave's dick swung free, suddenly no longer pinned as it was against his body, in a large arc. It bobbed and swung, before coming to rest, pointed straight in front of him, and upwards slightly. His balls, likewise, flopped between his legs, hanging low and heavy in his loose sack.

Dirk let go of the underwear, and they fell to the ground and were kicked off by Dave, causing his dick to bob around a bit more. It felt amazingly good to the young boy. He hadn't known that just having an erection could feel good; having it bob around and throb powerfully. He wanted to touch it so badly, but he knew he shouldn't yet. Dirk too, looked like he wanted nothing more than to grab the big cock right in front of his face. Now that it was up close, Dirk had a better estimate of its true size. It looked comparable to his prick, so... 8 inches? Maybe 9? That was insanely large for anyone, much less his own brother.

“Hey, Dirk?”

Dirk looked up. It was strange to see Dave from this angle. From below, looking so tall, but with such an innocent, youthful face, nervous, maybe even frightened, but desirous too. There was hunger in Dave's eyes. It turned Dirk on like nothing else.

“Do you remember last night?”

Dirk suddenly froze. All the memories, the ones he had hoped were just dreams, flashed back through his head. Him getting hard. Him humping his brother. Him mumbling horrible things. Him cumming, more powerfully than he ever had before, all over his brother's backside. Every ounce of arousal left Dirk, and the guilt, guilt worse than any dream had caused him, flooded his mind.

“Cause I do.”

Dave grabbed Dirk's wrist. His smallish hands couldn't even wrap around Dirk's wrists. Dirk didn't struggle or try to stop him. He waited for Dave to tell him how much he hated him. How he never wanted to see Dirk again.

“And I fucking loved it, big bro.”

Dave moved Dirk's arm and placed his hand, gently, on his newly-enlarged cock. Dirk didn't know what the fuck at first. It definitely wasn't the response that he had anticipated from his little brother, that was for sure. He wrapped his fingers around the thick dick, unable to encircle the girth, and looked up at Dave again. 

“Are you serious?”

Dave bit his lip. It had taken some bravado to say what he just had, and he definitely wasn't as confident as his voice had just sounded. But if there was one thing he had learned from his big bro through the years it was fake it til you make it. “Yeah, dude. And you know what else? I feel the same way for you that you do me.” He leaned over, getting closer to Dirk. He suddenly knew what he should do, as much as the idea scared the rational part of his brain. “Big bro, I love you.” Dave leaned in and kissed Dirk.

Dave didn't know the first thing about kissing, aside from that it involves pushing two peoples' faces together, but Dirk knew enough to guide him through it. As Dave mashed his mouth up against Dirk's, he opened his lips to accept the kiss. Dave's mouth tasted strange— sweet, almost. Dirk loved it. He returned the kiss, helping to guide Dave's lips where they should go. Their lips remained locked for several seconds; Dave experimenting, and Dirk showing him gently what to do with his lips and tongue. Finally the pair separated, a thin line of spit connecting their mouths as Dave pulled back. He thought briefly that this should be gross, but instead it just turned him on.

Dirk was still gripping Dave's erection, a bit tightly. “Uh, Bro, you're kind of squeezing my... uh, penis.” Absurdly Dave felt almost nervous saying the word. Dirk slackened his grip a little, and chucked softly, “Dave, you're a big kid now, call it your cock. Or your dick.”

Dave stifled a grin. And then a giggle. “So, then... can I see your dick, Dirk?”

“Fuck you, ya little brat.” But Dave was already reaching for the sheet. Dirk released his cock as Dave yanked off the sheet. Dirk was still wearing his pajamas, his loose, fleecy pants distended massively by his morning wood. Dirk swung one leg and then the other out so that they were hanging over the edge of the bed, and he was seated more towards his brother. Dave knelt down, grabbed the waistband and pulled the pants down. Dirk's cock, hugely erect, sprung out, pointing proudly up to the ceiling, inches in front of Dave's face.

He had felt it, all over his butt, the night before, but there was something radically different about seeing it, hard and at its full glory. It looked huge, gigantic... but then again, Dave looked down, now so did he. In fact... 

Dave stood up, “Hey, Dirk, whose pe- cock, I mean, do you think is bigger?” 

Dirk leaned back, reclining on the bed slightly. Dave had certainly gotten bigger, but based off the good feel he got of it just a minute ago, it didn't seem like he could be any bigger than Dirk's cock. He smirked, “I'm still the bigger brother, bro.” Dirk leaned forward and grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him forward, right between his legs, so that their cocks were pressed up together.

Dave understood. He pressed his body up against Dirk's, so that his dick was pressed up against Dirk's own skyward one. The moment their cocks came into contact, Dave gasped. It was indescribable. His older brother's cock felt so hot and thick and huge, and every single breath and movement cause the two dicks to rub against each other in the most pleasurable way imaginable. 

Dirk wrapped his hand around the cocks, reaching only about halfway around the combined girth of the two already girthy cocks. He squeezed them together and jacked up and down once. Dave let out a yelp— fuck, that felt good. Dirk examined the two cocks closely, but it was hardly necessary. To his surprise, it was easy to see that the ten-year-old'd endowment was at least a half inch bigger than Dirk's. Dirk knew his own measurements be heart— 9.25” long by 7.5” around. How big did that make Dave?

For some reason, Dirk had expected this to make him feel emasculated or jealous somehow, but instead he was just even more turned on. He was already firmly in “this feels like a dream” territory, and everything about it seemed weightless and without consequence. Dirk felt like there was something he should be doing, something he needed to take care of. He released his grip on their penises.

“Dave, wait. W can't do this.” Dave's heart fell. Dirk was looking at him with a serious look, and suddenly Dave could already hear the speech: it's wrong for brothers to do this, it would be inappropriate, all those sorts of things that adults say to ruin fun. But he didn't hear it, instead Dirk continued, “First, we need to figure what the fuck happened to you.”

Oh. Yeah, that. The whole scene had gone so fast, Dave had almost forgotten that it had started with his penis, or rather, cock suddenly growing. “Well... I dunno what happened, really.” Dave scratched the back of his head. He was suddenly very aware that he wasn't wearing his glasses and that his and Dirk's dicks were still both hard and pressed up against each other.

“Well, did you do anything different this morning?”

Well.... It couldn't be, though, could it? “I might have.... drank some of whatever that stuff in your thermos is.”

Dirk's eyes flickered over to his bureau, where the stainless steel cylinder sat. He remembered how he woke up, and Dave was already standing right there. “Fuck.” Dirk ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it, “That shit was one of Roxy's quote unquote potions.”

Dave tried an awkward chuckle, “Well, tell her it works really well.”

“Shit, I'm going to have to ask her about this, what if this gives you some kind of tumor, or—“

Dave kissed Dirk, cutting him off. It only lasted a few seconds, but that was all was necessary to make Dirk melt completely. Dave broke it off, “Can we not worry about that now?” He made his best, most saccharine puppy dog face, “Pwease, big bwo. I wanna wub our cocks together til we both cum wike cwazy.”

Despite the ridiculous voice and awkward wording (Dave was only so familiar with sexual lingo), Dirk found the dirty talk amazingly arousing. He blushed, and before he had a chance to do anything, Dave had taken charge and mimicked Dirk's earlier action by grabbing their cocks. His hand reached even less of their respective flesh, but just having his brother's small hand all over his dick was enough to get Dirk going. Dave began pumping up and down, inexpertly and unused to the size of their equipment.

He laughed quietly, “I guess that puts that question to rest. I'm like two inches bigger.”

Dirk snorted, “Don't dream too big kid, we're closer than that. You're not more than half an inch bigger.”

“You sure about that?”

What the fuck was he talking about? Dirk looked down at the cock bundle. Dave was right. Whereas before the two reached about the same distance up, now the tip of Dave's cock was easily two inches higher up than Dirk's, closer to three if anything. It looked like it could be a foot long (if Dirk's eyeballing was accurate). 

“Fuck, Dave. I think you're still growing. How much of that fucking potion did you drink?”

Dave's hand froze, still struggling to encircle his own massive and Dirk's not negligible manhoods. “Maybe... all of it?”

“Shit! Fuck, Dave! The dosage was supposed to be a tablespoon! Fuck! What if this stuff kills you!?”

Dirk seemed frantic. Dave stepped back as his older brother began to sit up, breaking the contact between their hard cocks for the first time. Dave looked at his cock. God fuck, it was huge, way bigger than when Dirk had first yanked down his undies. It must have been 4 inches longer than his bro's at this point, and raging hard, pointed almost straight up past Dave's belly button, and more than halfway to his nipple line. It was wide too, too wide to wrap a hand around, and thicker (waaay thicker) than his little boy-ish forearms. His balls below it had swollen impressively too, dwarfing Dirk's just beside them. Dirk's hung over the edge of the bed, just a few inches, but now Dave's pendulous sack was hung more than halfway down the width of the mattress, and the testes looked about apple-sized, compared to Dirk's relatively modest egg-like balls.

His dick was throbbing, practically yelling at him to stop Dirk, to make sure that this wasn't interrupted. Dave stepped back forward, resuming the electric contact between his own and his brother's junk, and pushed firmly on his shoulder. Dirk, who had still been talking rapidly and nervously about having to go see Roxy and have her help Dave and in general just freaking out, fell back down, and caught himself on his elbows on the bed, so that he was reclining once more. Dave thrusted forward with his hips slightly, something of an instinctual gesture, causing their cocks to grind against each other. 

“Calm down, bro.” Dave pulled back, again only slightly. “We can go see Roxy later.” His dick was still definitely getting bigger, and it was only made all the more obvious as he slowly and painstakingly dragged it across Dirk's now-much-smaller one. “But first, let's see how big I can get.”

Dirk moaned, somewhat against his will. The morning had been a whirlwind of different feelings and concerns, and Dirk was sick of it. He knew it was wrong, for so many reasons (they were brothers, he had a responsibility for Dave, they should figure out what was going on to his body), but they all seemed more and more irrelevant as the little brother he had been fantasizing about so fervently meticulously ground his expanding cock against Dirk's rigid meatpole.

And it was still expanding. It been hard to notice at first, but now the growth was almost visible. In just the past few seconds, it had gotten even larger, and the growth rate was only increasing. It must have been somewhere in the neighborhood of 14 inches now, a complete monster jutting out from the hairless, milky white crotch of Dirk's little brother.

Dave continued his thrusting, increasing the magnitude and frequency. Dirk watched, enraptured, as his baby brother's cock continued swelling; he could see it, inching longer and longer, making his own impressive cock look smaller and smaller by comparison. Their cocks jutted out at a 45 degree angle from their bodies, the heads pointed right at Dirk's face, but the angle was growing ever so slightly shallower as Dave's erection dipper lower, forcing the pair of cocks down as its own increasing weight overcame its turgidity.

Dave was thrusting hard now, moving his hips forward and back, causing unimaginably pleasurable friction between the dicks. His expanding balls swung with every movement, slamming forward and knocking against the mattress and Dirk's sack. Dirk was never much of a leaker, and Dave had never seen precum before, but now as he thrusted and his cock grew larger, the huge slit opened up and a large dollop of the runny liquid slipped out. More followed, ad soon a steady, thin stream was leaking out from his pisslit, lubing up the frottage, and making the whole thing slipperier than before.

With every thrust, Dirk could see Dave's cock reach farther and farther up in the space between them pressing down harder on his own with its weight. It was 16 inches now, and the growth was still speeding up. Only a few seconds later and it was 17, and then 18. His baby brother had a foot and a half of pure cockmeat, and more was being added every moment. The head of the ungodly dick was gtting closer and closer to Dirk's own face, practically staring him in the eye now.

Dirk laid all the way down, flat on his back, then grabbed the 19-ish inch cock about the head, feeling the soft, spongy flesh of the crown, and pulled it all the way down, pressing it against his body. It pinned his own still painfully erect cock against his belly, and reached all the way up to just below his nipples. Dave didn't miss a beat, he kept thrusting forward and back, dragging his cock up and down his brother's whole body now, dry humping the entirety of his torso rather than just his dick. The angry purplish head of the cock continued spitting precum, slicking up Dirk's chest and belly.

Dirk wrapped his hands around the cock in a sort of tunnel-like formation that it rammed through every time Dave pumped. The flesh of the mammoth was wet and lubricated enough at this point by Dave's now constant, copious precum that the cockflesh glided easily past his fingers as it continued to swell. Every thrust got it farther up Dirk's body, now his nipples, now up to his clavicle, til it was about to poke at his chin. His fingers were spread wider, and his hands apart as the whole thing got thicker and thicker. Dirk could feel the weight of the prodigious equipment pressing down on his chest, on his cock. He felt incredibly close to cumming.

Dave was faring about as well. The boy had never known any sensation like this before. It was totally foreign, totally new. His mind was empty of whatever thought it might have had before. All he knew was that he had a fucking two foot cock and that he was fucking the entire body of his incredibly hot older brother. His eyes were closed, and his knees shaking. He was totally overwhelmed by the sensation, he felt something deep inside of him, a pressure building up. Every moment his dick got bigger and bigger, the sensations he felt multiplied. Every moment he experienced more and more pleasure, til it was overloading his brain.

Dirk felt the cock throb, harder than before. He saw the monstrous gash, only inches from his face, dilate, opening wide, and that was his only warning. Dave groaned, almost yelling, as cum began to spew from his massive cockhead. The wad hit Dirk full-on in the face, coating it in its entirety, and turning his vision into a milky white blur. His shades were knocked from his face, and landed somewhere on the bed beside him. Dave didn't halt his thrusting, even as his orgasm raged. The first shot was long, pumping out continuously, all over Dirk's head and the bedsheets around him for several seconds. Its growth exploded, gaining inches in a matter of seconds, sliding the massive cock along Dirk's body even further, pushing the semen-spewing glans past Dirk's head, and forcing his still-jacking hands apart so that he was less jerking off the monstrous dick and more giving it a bear hug. Between Dave's legs, his balls, still drawn up in deep orgasm, were swelling, reaching more than halfway to the ground, forcing the ten-year-old to spread his narrow legs to accommodate his sack's size.

The first shot finally trailed off, and there was a split second of pure peace. Dirk pushed up, trying to lift the cock off of his chest. It was pushing down heavily, grinding his cock against his own belly. It was heavy, but he managed to get it up off his chest, sending the tip skyward just as it throbbed once more, and the next huge wad of cum blasted from the tip. The jizz flew into the air, like some grotesque water feature, smacking wetly against the ceiling before raining back down on the pair. Dirk could feel the flame-hot flesh beneath his fingers shifting; it was still growing, but slowly The huge meatlog must have been nearly three feet now, but its growth was decelerating, the initial push from the orgasm dying off.

The second shot was shorter, and as soon as it finished, the third was right on its tail. This one didn't even reach the ceiling, instead just arcing up a few feet before splashing down, hitting Dirk directly in the head and running viscous down his face. He leaned in, and, still supporting the cock so that it wouldn't flop back down and pin him to the bed, began licking and sucking the underside, teasing the frenulum. He thrusted his rock-hard cock against Dave's, where it still pressed heavily against him. It took only about two bucks before Dirk lost control and came, his own pitiful output splashing against Dave's godly cock, adding an insignificant amount to the deluge coming down around it. Dave's whole mind was just a white-hot blur of sensation. The spurts were all shorter now, and Dirk lost count of how many there were; they followed on each other's tails, sending thick ribbons of seminal fluid flying through the air. It landed on Dirk, it splattered the sheets, it hit Dave. Each shot died down a little, shooting less high and less far. Soon the pumps were only a second or so long, and just gushed heavy streams that ran over the sides of the glans, coating the flesh in a thick layer of splooge. It got in Dirk's hair, it got all over his hands and arms as he used them to pleasure his baby bro, it got in his mouth as he continued to worship the giant dick with his tongue. He swallowed all of it that he could.

Finally, the three-foot-and-some-change beast gave a final shudder, sending one last wave of cum from the cockhead several inches above Dirk sloshing down its side before all was still. Dave was breathing heavily, his balls finally dropping back down to their slack state, sending them thumping against the ground. His sack was so huge that even standing, his relaxed balls rested on the ground. Dirk laid back down, releasing the quickly softening cock, and letting it flop onto his face. He breathed in the heady scent coming off of the cum-soaked cockhead. Dave climed up on the bed, awkwardly, trying to navigate his massive endowments, and laid down beside Dirk. The three of them snuggled up together: Dirk, twisting and wrapping his arms around his little brother, Dave, and between them, Dave's two foot softie. 

The bed was warm and spongy and completely soaked, but neither took much notice. “That was amazing,” Dave breathed, face flushed.

Dirk smiled. He couldn't help it. His baby brother, who he'd loved and cared for and done everything he could for, was smiling, breathless, and coated in his own cum. The sight of the boy laying there like that was simultaneously heartwarming and amazingly erotic. He pulled his brother closer, squeezing his flaccid cock between their bodies, and kissed him on the forehead, “I know, little dude.”

Dave, indifferent act long since forgotten, smiled. 

“Think we could have another sleepover tonight too?”


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this happened i just somehow wrote another ~5000 words. Thanks to andaisq for editing my sloppy writing. Same warnings apply as before.

Dave sat at one of the kitchen chairs, while Dirk bustled around the kitchen, the smell of bacon and waffles wafting about. Dirk was wearing nothing but an apron, pink and emblazoned with “Kiss the cook” in glittering letters. Dave was wearing nothing at all. Beneath the table, his beanbag-esque testes resting on the ground in their loose sack, and his two foot soft dick dangling over the edge, draped atop his balls. It had been both surprisingly easy and frustratingly difficult to move around with the new endowments.

On the one hand, despite their clear weight (Dirk had tested each ball as well as the flaccid dick, hefting them in both hands), Dave didn't have much trouble lifting them and carrying the extra pounds. The main trouble had come from the sheer ungainliness of their size. After Dave's explosive orgasm, the brothers had laid side-by-side for a long time, not talking. They were silent, Dave wrapped in his older brother's arms, Dirk slowly rubbing his little bro's arm as they lay there. When they finally decided to rise from the cum-soaked (and now quite unpleasantly cold) bed, Dave had discovered the first of many potential problems of his new size. 

Standing hadn't been too hard, just a matter of not pinching any flesh between his legs as he moved from his supine position to a standing one. But as he began to try to walk, his prodigious junk bumped and slapped his legs. His balls especially, due to their almost disproportionate (even to his oversized cock) size, inhibited his ability to walk normally. He tried spreading his legs and walking crablike, but that was difficult, and more importantly awkward and uncool. Dirk, while Dave was acclimating to his new style of locomotion, had been inspecting the room, surveying the potential damage of Dave's jism.

It had been surprisingly light. The TV had been behind Dave, and was thus out of the splash zone, and Dirk's computer was far enough on the opposite side of the room that it had escaped damage as well. In fact, aside from a POS alarm clock on Dirk's bedside table, all the electronics in the room had not been hurt. The same probably couldn't be said of the sheets and carpet, though. The sheets and blankets would need at least twice through the wash, and the smell would probably never leave the mattress. And it would take hours to shampoo the carpet back to an acceptable condition. Dirk sighed, and picked up his shades. They had fallen to the floor at some point, and now floated in the small puddle of congealing sludge. They dripped heavy droplets of cum, their vision completely obscured.

“Well, dude, I think it's about time for a shower.” Dirk turned to face Dave, who was just replacing his own non-jizzy shades to his face. God, the sight was lovely. The same thin frame, same lithe body, tanned arms and legs only highlighting the paleness of his thighs and prepubescent chest. Totally hairless, from chin to toe, with a plump, fat butt and pink, pert nipples. The same beautiful boy that he had been, but now weighed down with the ridiculous equipment, bobbing around and slapping his legs as the boy tried to walk.

The pair showered together. Dave struggled to step into the tub, his genitals throwing him just enough off-balance to make him nearly fall. Dirk caught him though, and the brothers stepped into the spray together. It was a bit tight, but Dave needed the help in rinsing himself; whenever he tried to shift his body, the unfamiliar presence between his legs swung around dangerously. Dirk soaped up his little brother's back, rubbing the soap into a lather in small circles, migrating up to rub his shoulders and then down, and down some more, til he was grasping Dave's round buttcheeks, working his fingers up through his crack, fingertips just glancing his butthole. Dave shuddered a bit at the touch. He was aware of how gay sex usually worked, in a vagueish, uncertain way. The idea grossed him out a little, guys putting their dicks in each other's butts. It seemed unclean, and before today he had associated the action with the same subconscious distaste and repulsion that accompanied any discussion or thought of any action or thing that was “gay”. Of course, at this point, he guessed, it was undeniable that he himself had been doing quite a lot that was pretty darn gay. This didn't bother him as much as it felt like it should have, maybe due to the sheer strength of his infatuation for his older brother, or maybe because he had always felt said distaste less out of actual repulsion and more because all of his peers did so he felt that he should too.

Dirk's hands migrated, carrying the suds with him, as he moved down over Dave's glutes and onto the back of his thighs. With his enormous sack, it wouldn't exactly have been easy for Dave to reach this region himself. As he scrubbed, Dirk's fingers poked and skimmed Dave's balls from behind, but he didn't let himself shift his attention there just yet. He worked all the way down his little brother's legs, kneeling so he could reach.

“Okay, turn around.” Dave complied, shuffling his feet in the narrow tub, so that his back was exposed to the spray, letting the warm water wash away all the soap his brother had so carefully applied. Dirk was still kneeling on the ground, and now sat face-to-face with Dave's cock. He ignored it totally. He squeezed another generous helping of body wash into his hand, and then grabbed the massive balls in front of him, hooking his arm behind them and lifting up with a small grunt. “Hold these up for me.” Dave grabbed his sack out of Dirk's arms, hooking his hands beneath it and supporting the weight like a basket, exposing his legs. Dirk leaned in and began lathering up the front side of his brother's legs.

It seemed like a menial task, but Dirk reveled in it. For weeks he had been plagued by lewd, shameful dreams about his brother. He had wanted this for so long, to touch his body, to stroke, to feel every nook and cranny, all that smooth, unblemished skin. Washing his baby brother was the answer to every dream that Dirk had been having for months now. The giant crotchrocket was... unexpected... and more than a little weird. But Dirk always had a thing for big cocks, and the more time he spent with it, the more he looked at it, the more he thought that it just made Dave even hotter. Somehow, the impossible size just emphasized everything else about Dave that had attracted Dirk in the first place. It made his boyishness, his innocence, stand out in contrast. Somehow, weirdly, the disconnect between the absolute childishness of his body and face and the raw sexual power of his bloated genitalia was the most erotic thing Dirk had ever experienced.

Dirk thought about this, disjointedly and inarticulately, as he ran his hands up and down Dave's legs. Dave looked down at his brother, past his suspended junk. He got a sudden idea, and smirked slightly. He unlaced his fingers, and let his equipment drop. His balls smacked heavily against Dirk's head and shoulders, like a heavy, thick blanket. Dirk nearly slipped and landed flat on his face as the sudden weight crashed down from above, but he maintained balance and pulled back. Dave's balls and dick shifted to the side as Dirk withdrew, falling off of his shoulders and settling back to equilibrium between his legs. Dirk gave Dave a playful glare, mouth tilted in a slight smirk.

Dave shrugged, retaining his laughter well, “Whoops. Sorry, bro. Hands slipped.”

Dirk smirked a bit more. He could just give Dave the ultimate sucker punch in the nuts right now, but that'd be heavy-handed, unsubtle, and totally without finesse. He'd have to get back at him later, when retribution wasn't such a clear and obvious recourse, when Dave had totally forgotten this slight and the revenge would come as a total surprise. For now, Dirk ignored it, and simply moved on graciously. 

He squeezed a bit more soap into his hand deftly, feeling a vague pang of guilt at the waste. It was a lot of surface area to be covered, after all. He started with the balls, rubbing in circles to distribute the soap. He hefted their weight somewhat to reach around the back of their impressive girth, and lifted Dave's soft tube of flesh to clean beneath that too.

Then he migrated to the cock. It was essentially jerking it off, soapy hands in an O-shape, stroking up and down the length. He paid special attention to the head, rubbing in tiny cycles just below the piss slit, and rubbing all along the corona. Dave moaned softly, a high, feminine sound, despite being at the bottom of his register. The dick was beginning to chub up, gaining slightly in firmness and lifting up off its testes ever so slightly. Dirk moved instantly away from the cock, standing up and moving his hands to Dave's belly, leaving his penis yearning for more attention.

Dave bit his lip. Since growing, every single touch or sensation on his junk felt unbelievably amazing, from actual stroking to simply the feel of the hot water pattering down over every square inch of skin, and he was tempted to just keep going where Dirk left off, touching and rubbing his own cock. 

Dirk was a lot less dilatory with the rest of Dave's body, scrubbing quickly over his chest and arms and then calling it quits. Dave turned around, letting the spray rinse the suds off his body. There was remarkably little talking between the two as they washed. They had a way of communicating a lot without talking a lot. Dirk liked to think that this was the same comfortable, commutative silence, but he was afraid somehow that something was different, that the events of the past 12 hours had somehow permanently altered their relationship and now every silence and pause was going to have the specter of awkwardness hovering over it.

But then his eyes were drawn to Dave's tight bubble butt, jiggling softly in sympathy with his swaying genitals still clearly visible between his legs from behind, and his worries slipped from his mind.

Dirk grabbed the bottle of body wash, and tapped Dave on the shoulder with it. He turned, “What?”

“Your turn, dude.”

Dave took the bottle, looking unsure. He squeezed out an overly-generous amount onto his hand. Dirk nearly cringed at the excess. Then he leaned forward and began rubbing Dirk's chest. 

Dave wasn't totally sure exactly how to go about applying the soap. It just felt a bit odd to be putting it on someone else's body. But God, he was glad this was the guy he was doing it to. Even in spite of his recent augmentation, it was still Dirk that excited him most about the situation. His brother was everything he had been fantasizing about. 

Dave felt his muscles as his hands glided over them. Dirk wasn't huge, by any means, but he was fucking ripped. His pecs were well-developed, and Dave could feel his heart beating, heavy and pounding, as he lathered them up. Dave was fascinated with his nips, especially. They were huge and pink and puffy, situated right at the apex of the mounds. Dave felt a thrill through his loins when he ran his hands over them, and, feeling wildly inappropriate, stopped and grabbed one between his fingers and tweaked it.

Dirk, impressively, didn't even respond, but Dave thought he felt a skip in the beat through his chest. Dave moved his way south, feeling every rock-hard ridge of his brother's abs. His hands moved in circles over Dirk's skin, mimicking his brother's early movements. He jumped suddenly from the abs to Dirk's arms, feeling the cords of muscle in his biceps and forearms. He tried briefly to wrap his hands around the thick muscles, but found that he couldn't. Probably more because Dave's hands were still the dainty ones of childhood than just from the sheer size of Dirk's arms, but it increased the feeling of warmth running through Dave's dick anyways.

Dirk turned, without being asked, giving Dave access to his back. Dave knew basic things about human musculature, but somehow he had never thought about the fact that backs have muscle too. He also had never imagined that he could be as attracted to a back as he was then. Dirk's back, much like his front, was a paragon of teenaged development. Every muscle stood out in contrast, muscles that Dave couldn't even begin to name. But he soaped them up all the same, feeling their hardness. He felt the width of his brother's shoulders, and all the ridges and crevasses of his back.

Then, like Dirk had for him, he shifted down. Dave crouched down, awkward because of his junk, which was protesting its neglect by slowly getting harder and harder, putting it more and more in Dave's way. He was now face-to-face with his brother's ass. Like the rest of his body, it was sculpted to perfection, and totally smooth. Dave realized suddenly that Dirk must shave at least some parts of his body, cause there hadn't been any hair in his armpits or on his chest either.

He grabbed the two huge globes of his big bro's butt, squeezing and kneading. Dave wasn't sure what he thought of butts, really. He knew that it was one of the most attractive parts for a lot of people, but it had always seemed weird to Dave. Kneeling on the shower floor, groping Dirk's body, he thought he finally got it.

Dirk was quiet through all of this, but inwardly he was having a heart attack. He was still feeling a quasi-guilty feeling at the lewdness at all of this (and he was afraid it wasn't going to go away any time soon), and having his little brother running his hands over every part of his body was just exacerbating it.

Dave's hands by the point were barely even sudsy anymore, but the soap had always mostly been an excuse to touch Dirk's body anyways. He ran them down Dirk's legs in the most conciliatory fashion possible, exhausting what was left of the body wash on his hands.

Dirk sensed his anxiousness. God, his brother was already such a cockhound. He turned slowly, revealing his junk once more. Dirk's prick, despite his attempt to stay emotionless as Dave touched him, was half-hard, stretching out in front of him in a lazy arc.

Dave grabbed it, not even bothering to keep up the pretense of washing Dirk's body. Touching it was still an unfamiliar experience. As far as penises went, Dave had only ever really played with his own formerly-small one, and so Dirk's semi felt foreign and large in his hands. It looked huge (and to be fair, it was huge, even if it was vastly outshone by Dave's unnaturally large cock), and Dave had no idea how to approach it. He jerked a few times on it, a bit rough for Dirk's tastes, but he said nothing and let Dave experiment a little.

Dirk's ballsack was loose and floppy from the warm water, allowing his impressive testes to dangle low. Dave reached with his free hand, cupping one of them in it. The loose flesh overflowed his palm, and the gonad itself ft nicely in his grip. He lifted it up slightly, and released, letting it fall and bob and bounce. He let go of the cock as well, and did the same, lifting it up and dropping it. Dave watched his brother's chubby bounce, amused. He batted it lightly with a hand, making it sway like a pendulum. Then he wrapped his fingers around the base (which was not hairless, Dave noted mentally, just neatly groomed with short hair) and started swinging the half-hard cock in a circle, now chuckling softly as he did it.

Dirk's cock was hardening more and more the more Dave played with it, and it was getting stiff enough that Dave's helicoptering was becoming difficult. He released the base, letting the cock circle one final time before stopping, the head now above horizon and rising higher, nearly fully hard. Dave's own cock was chubbing up as well. Its size and Dave's crouching position forced it off to the side, the head nestled between the wall of the tub and Dirk's ankle, but slowly sliding forward between the two as it hardened slightly.

The 9-inch stiffy was bobbing right in front of Dave's face. He gulped, actually feeling a bit nervous for what he was about to do. John had told him about blowjobs (“Y'know... when a girl puts your penis in her mouth?”), but he knew basically nothing about giving one. He stuck his tongue out and leaned forward, very slowly. He licked the underside of the head, right in that little triangle where the skin of the shaft shoots up and connects to the corona. Dirk inhaled sharply, the first reaction Dave had heard from the man. Somehow Dave expected it to taste weird or be a completely new experience, but the skin of Dirk's cock just tasted and felt like skin. His tongue separated from the flesh. He moved down to the base, stuck his tongue back out, and licked, slowly and deliberately, from the base all the way up the underside to the tip. 

He swirled his tongue around the glans once. The skin of the shaft had just felt like skin, but this here felt smoother, and rubbery. Dave dipped his tongue into the slit. That definitely had a flavor, acidic and salty. He ceased his licking, and looked up at Dirk again. His face was still flat, seemingly indifferent, but Dave could tell he was breathing deeper, and his cheeks looked flushed.

Dave opened his mouth as wide as he could, turning his attention back to the phallus in front of him. He put the head in delicately. It was enormous; even with his lips spread as wide as possible it barely fit past them. He closed his lips around the tip, the head alone enough to nearly fill his small mouth. Dirk inhaled sharply again, and grunted. Dave took this as encouragement, and began sucking, testing how to best apply suction.

He felt Dirk put a hand on the back of his head, not pushing or pulling, just a gentle, commanding presence. Dave pushed forward, trying to fit more into his mouth. He got another inch or so down, but then his mouth seized instinctively and his teeth slid slightly across the flesh in his mouth. His brother clutched his hair, restraining him. “Watch the teeth,” he warned softly. Dave widened his jaw, opening up a larger pathway for the invading prick. 

He tried a different tactic, pulling back til only the tip was in his mouth and then going back down, bobbing in small motions on the large dong. Dirk's hand moved with his head, guiding him slightly as he went back and forth. It was by far the most sloppy head Dirk had ever received (even including Jake's first time, he had, surprisingly, been a very talented natural), but that only increased the appeal. Feeling his little brother's warm mouth, totally inexperienced and experimental, trying its hardest to please him was among the most intoxicating feelings Dirk had experienced. He looked down at the golden blonde head of his baby brother. He was focused totally on the task at hand, mouth stretched wide, eyes fierce with determination, crouching awkwardly with his massive balls squashed between his legs, resting on the ground, and massive cock now firmly half-hard. Something beside the boy's head caught Dirk's eye. Well... they were in the shower after all.

Dave kept bobbing forward and back, trying to take more of the huge dick. He felt Dirk take his hand off the back of Dave's head, but the boy was too preoccupied to pay much attention. Dave found that every time he passed a certain point, he had an insuppressible urge to cough and was forced to pull back. He tried to not let it interrupt the rhythm of his blowing, but it was seriously throwing off his groove. He pushed forward again, swallowing furiously at the same time. He made it farther down on the shaft than before, getting a good 4 or so inches in his mouth, and felt the tip poke the soft flesh at the back of his throat. Then only a moment later, Dave gagged hard and yanked his head back, the cock leaving his mouth totally, dripping spit. He coughed several times, eyes welling up with tears, but, refusing to give up, Dave dove right back in, getting the big cockhead back between his lips and resuming his BJ. 

Suddenly, Dave felt a cold sensation on the top of his head, starting at the very top and spreading out. Then the presence of Dirk's hands returned, massaging the cool liquid into his head, and across his hair. Dave pulled back, releasing the dick from his mouth once more.

“Are you shampooing my hair!?”

Dirk shrugged, “Yeah. Saving time, we get to clean your hair while I get off. We're killing two birds with one stone.” He smirked, “Now get back on my cock, I was getting close.”

Dave, feeling suddenly ridiculous and with a suspicion that he was being made fun of, returned to his position. He opened his mouth and reinserted the cock. The feeling of a dick in his mouth was already becoming familiar and comfortable, and Dave did have to admit, his brother's fingers felt good as they worked the shampoo now on his head into a lather. He opted to just go with it; it was probably a really ironic joke he just didn't get yet.

The shampoo idea was definitely not Dirk's best work, too vulgar and without any sort of profundity or meaning, but the look of confusion and indignation on Dave's face at the realization of the incomprehensible gesture made it worth it. The downside was that now his little brother was stuck with a bunch of shampoo in his hair as he finished the blowjob. 

Not that that would be that much longer. Dirk had pretty good staying power, but with his little brother slobbering all over his cock like he was, Dirk was in danger of blowing any moment. He watched as Dave bobbed up and down, furiously and inexpertly. The kid was already taking a lot more than he could at the start. Even if he wasn't a natural, he was a fast learner, and determined. He was slobbering all over the dick as he serviced it, making the most lewd slurping sounds possible. Dirk stopped scrubbing Dave's head, and instead put his palms on the back of his head. He guided Dave with a bit more force than before, pushing him down on his cock slightly, before letting off and letting him slide out again.

Dirk took control of the rhythm of the blowjob, slowing down Dave's rapid pace. He forced the cock into Dave's mouth again, making him go just a bit farther down than before, and held him there for a second before releasing and letting him draw back. He kept this pace up, slow and steady and deliberate, thrusting his hips forward in tandem with his maneuverings of Dave's head.

Dave was taken surprise somewhat by Dirk's sudden control, and the way that Dirk was making him move was somewhat uncomfortable. He was pushing his cock deep into Dave's throat, past what was comfortable, and Dave was nearly gagging as Dirk continued on each thrust. 

Dirk started slow, making each push long and deep, in an attempt, he reasoned to himself, to teach Dave how to deep throat, but more because it felt better to shove as much of his dick into his baby brother's mouth as possible. With every thrust though he felt himself get closer to the edge, and he sped up, pistoning in and out of Dave's mouth a little more quickly, a little more forcefully. 

“God, fuck yes, Dave, keep going, you're doing so fucking good,” Dirk grunted as he continued, feeling Dave trying to work with his thrusting, sucking and flicking his tongue forward to lick the tip on every withdraw. Despite the discomfort, Dave found that he enjoyed the change, the feel of Dirk's hands on the back of his head, the grunts and heavy breathing, and the ferocity with which his brother was now fucking his face.

Dirk was jackhammering in and out now, with no regard for Dave's comfort. He was panting heavily, close to release. “Oh god! Here it comes, bro!” He pulled Dave in, forcing his cock in as deep as he could get it and holding it there as he began to spurt. Dave sucked and swallowed, the suction feeling amazing on Dirk's orgasming cock. He swallowed the cum without even thinking about it, sucking it down as quickly as Dirk pumped it out. It was the first time Dave had tasted cum, but he swallowed it so fast that he barely had time to taste it. It was salty, and tasted a bit like sweat smelled, and it went down warm and heavy into his gullet.

Dirk's knees were weak. His cock spasmed three times, then the shooting trailed off into a small dribble in Dave's mouth. Dirk stayed stock-still for several more seconds, holding Dave's head against his crotch as he sucked out the last few precious drops. Then he released his grip and withdrew, his semi-soft cock flopping from Dave's lips and slapping against Dirk's thighs.

Both boys were breathing heavily, staring at each other. Dave hadn't realized how little breathing he had been doing as he blew his brother, but now his chest hurt and he was heaving to catch his breath. Dirk smiled, and tousled Dave's soapy hair. “Well, man, let's rinse off, and then I'll make us some breakfast. I'm fucking starving.”

So now Dave sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his waffles. After the shower, the pair had searching for appropriate clothing, but there was no way anything of Dave's was going to fit his lower body, and just wearing a shirt seemed pointless. Realizing this, Dirk had shrugged and said, “Well, fuck it, I'm not gonna bother getting dressed either.” Though the elder brother had put on the apron as a sort of pastiche of the “sexy partially nude man” trope.

“Yo, dude! Food's ready!” 

Dave shifted uncomfortably, junk beneath the table jiggling as he moved his body, “Um... could you bring It to me, bro? It's kinda hard to stand right now.”

Dirk let out an uncharacteristic bark of laughter, “Oh shit, sorry, yeah, I will.”

Dirk carried the two plates over, each with three waffles covered in an actual literal mountain of bacon. This isn't some kind of literary hyperbole or anything. Bacon was quite literally piled on top of the waffles into a mound that threatened to spill over the sides of the plate. This was what Dirk did every time he made bacon. He called it a “piece of progressive performance art made as a satire of the vehemence with which cishet males will defend bacon as the ultimate masculine food as nothing more than a means of subconscious reaffirming of their own masculinity and heterosexuality that they are compelled to express due to their secretive and deep-hidden doubts about both of these things.” It didn't quite make sense to Dave, but he thought it was very impressive and ironic anyways.

The pair ate in silence. Dirk took the majority of his bacon and moved it to the side. No human could eat that much bacon without dying painfully. It was a pretty big waste, but Dirk was willing to let his wallet suffer for his art. Dave, though, as soon as the plate was set down, dug in, shoveling bacon into his mouth. He hadn't even been aware of how starving he was until he saw the food in front of him, and now he couldn't stop. 

Dirk was only midway through his second waffle when Dave spoke up, “Uh... bro, are you going to eat that bacon?”

Dirk looked up at his brother. The plate in front of him was totally clean, no bacon, no waffles, not even a crumb left upon it. Holy fuck. Without a word, he slid the mountainous pile of his rejected bacon over to his younger brother, leaving streaks of grease on the table.

Dave inhaled that as well, finally sated only once he had eaten approximately three times his own body weight in fat and grease. Dirk was still munching away at a more reasonable pace on his own breakfast.

Dave shuffled in his seat slightly. His balls itched, and he felt really nervous. He had something to ask, and wasn't sure how. He took a deep breath, and made his face look as indifferent and emotionless as possible. 

“Hey, Dirk,”

The triangle shades flashed in the light as he turned his head.

“I want you to fuck me in the butt.”

Dirk swallowed the food he was chewing, and was silent for a second, inscrutable.

Then he spoke, “Sure, why not?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hyper incestuous shota sex. Probably the last chapter probably.

Getting back up the stairs proved to be the biggest challenge to the brothers' plans. His bedroom had already been soiled in the most spectacular way possible, so it seemed to Dirk that if they were going to do the do, it would be best to do it in there again. When Dave got to the foot of the staircase though, having shuffled awkwardly there, he stopped. He had nearly mastered getting around, in a sort of bent-knee waddle, but the steps leading up to the second floor presented a new problem. 

Coming down had been difficult enough (he had been forced to take the stairs one at a time, hand on the railing, body nearly turned sideways), but going up seemed an insurmountable task. Dirk, standing behind Dave suddenly, let out an exaggerated hmmm and scratched his chin.

“Here, man,” Dirk said, grabbing Dave's shoulders, “Turn around.” Dave was forced to spin around as Dirk twisted his shoulders. He was suddenly face-to-face with his brother's sculpted chest. He grabbed the base of the stair's banister beside him to steady himself. His junk seemed to receive the message several seconds late; its ponderous weight resisted movement and swung around in a lazy arc half a second after the rest of Dave's body. 

Dirk bent his knees and grabbed the still-swaying ballsack, reaching down and hefting them up from below, lifting Dave's genitals up and off of his legs. “Now let's climb,” he said, nodding at Dave.

It took Dave a second to respond, but once he realized what Dirk was telling him to do he leapt to action. He took a step backwards, craning his neck to see the staircase behind him. He got his foot on the first step, and shifted his weight onto it. Dirk stepped forward, shifting in time with Dave's step.

Dave could feel his cheeks reddening in confused embarrassment. There was no way that Dirk thought this was the best way to get upstairs! It was way too complicated and awkward and uncomfortable. He wasn't going to say anything though—it was probably some kind of complex joke on Dirk's part that Dave was just not tapping into right now. Best to just play along.

He took another step. He expected a tug at his crotch when Dirk didn't move with him, but surprisingly Dirk moved his own foot up one step at precisely the same time that Dave took a step. Dave took another step up, and again Dirk moved in perfect synchronization.

Slowly, and oddly, the pair made it up the stairs. Dave couldn't help feeling the whole way that the entire process was ridiculous. Preoccupied with his vague and somewhat misplaced sense of embarrassment, Dave stopped paying close attention to his steps backward. He moved his foot once more, prepared to land on the next step up, but instead his foot swung right though the plane where floor should have been. He stumbled, losing his delicate sense of balance. He tipped back, landing on his ass on the second floor landing, which they had reached without him paying enough attention to realize. Dirk, with the same startling speed that he did just about everything, released his hold on Dave's balls at the same moment that the boy tripped, preventing himself from being pulled down as well. The thick, heavy cock slapped against Dave's chest with a loud smack.

He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling and refusing for the moment to move. This definitely wasn't how he imagined any of this to go. He had never really let himself fantasize that much about Dirk—too taboo, too wrong to even think about. But when he had, in snippets of dreams, or subconsciously when staring out the window during an especially uninteresting science lesson, he had pictured some romantic and idealized scene. He saw himself swept up into Dirk's arms, bridal style. He saw himself being taught the ropes of sexual congress in an extremely tactile, yet informative way, by his older brother. There definitely had not been any giant penises in the equation; not that Dave hadn't enjoyed it, though. Right after his first orgasm with his titanic genitals, as he lay post-coitus with Dirk, he reveled in the feeling of being impossibly huge, masculine in a way that totally conflicted with his still-boyish body. 

But the massive endowment was shaping up to be a massive hindrance to any sort of normal life. He couldn't even climb stairs normally! How was he going to get pants on? How was he going to go to school? How could he even go into public? Suddenly Dave could feel the entire weight—metaphorical, rather than physical—of his prodigious genitals weighing down and crushing him.

Dirk's face suddenly eclipsed Dave's lovely view of the stucco expanse of the ceiling. Dirk smiled wryly, “Sorry, man. Should've warned you.” He offered his hand. Dave took it, and Dirk instantly pulled him to his feet. Dirk let go and started to move towards his bedroom. Dave didn't move. Dirk stopped, and looked back. “What's up, man?”

Dave had a lump in his throat. “What're we going to do, bro?” His voice was quiet, “I can barely even walk around with this thing. How am I going to be able to do anything?”

Dirk was on his knees in front Dave in a moment, hands on his shoulders. “Oh shit, man. God, Dave, I'm so sorry. It's gonna be okay. Fuck! I've been selfish.” Dirk stood, suddenly feeling like a child. How could he be so self-centered!? He had been so caught up in his own fantasies coming true that he hadn't even thought about the long-term consequences of the whole “hung like a blue whale” thing. He turned, ready to go right back down the stairs. “I'm going to go call Roxy right now; we're going to sort this out and get you back to normal.”

“Wait!” 

Dirk stopped, already three steps down. Dave shuffled in discomfort, sending his dick a-jiggling once more. “Well... walking isn't such an important skill to have.”

Dirk raised an eyebrow, an action to show inquisitiveness that he had first done ironically as a parody of the sheer inundation and overuse of the quirk that he now did on a reflex.

Dave continued, “I mean... well I've got my hot-as-shit older bro about to fuck me in the ass while I have the largest penis-to-body size ratio of any animal barring possibly some species of mollusk. Roxy can wait until after you pound me into the mattress.”

Dirk just stared at his brother for a moment. Then he grinned. He stood up. “Well, then. Let's get going.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dirk's room was in an even worse state than they had left it. The remains of Dave's first prodigious orgasm still clung to the walls and coated the floor in a drying, paste-like mess. Most of the fluid that had been on the bed had either run off to join the congealing puddles on the floor, or had soaked into the sheets and mattress, making the whole bed soggy and squishy. 

“God, this place is more fucked-up than Skate 2's physics engine,” Dirk remarked, surveying the damage to his room. Dave didn't care that much, though; there were way more pressing things on his mind than the potential water damage to their home.

He picked his way over to the bed, and flopped onto his back onto it. The mattress made a squelching noise as Dave landed on it, and he shuddered at the cold dampness. His cock flopped against his chest as he landed, making a meaty slapping sound. Shit, it actually stung a bit. He propped himself up on his elbows and gave Dirk what he hoped were bedroom eyes.

God, he was so beautiful. Dirk was constantly struck with how attracted he was to his baby brother. The way he was lying on the bed, legs dangling over the side, nearly hidden beneath his drooping sack and massive balls, cock lying flaccid against his chest, just seemed to highlight how big his junk was. His soft cock looked to be practically as thick as his torso was, and it was so long that in his current position the massive, cantaloupe-like head was right beneath his chin. 

Dirk's own cock was hard as a rock already. He hadn't noticed it growing, but all 9 impressive inches of it were standing up at attention. Dave grinned at him, “What's taking so long? I want to get started already.”

“Patience, young one. Anal is a tricksy beast, and you need to be good and ready.” Dirk moved around to the other side of the bed, Dave craning his neck to follow his brother's movement to the wrong side for fucking him. The older blond opened the drawer on his bedside table, ignoring the semen that coated the handle and made it sticky. He pulled out a jar of petroleum jelly from inside; it wasn't exactly the stuff's intended use, but Dirk found that personal lubricants and KY jelly and such were much too slippery. Vaseline kept everything sliding smoothly, but with just enough resistance to make for a pleasurable dragging sensation.

He moved back around the bed, and stood in front of his brother's supine form. “Lift your legs up,” he commanded. Dave got the message, pulling his knees up and out and resting his feet on the boxspring, spreading his legs. He leaned all the way back, lowering himself from his elbows and lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling and awaiting what was about to happen. Dirk smirked, almost laughing aloud. Dave's sack was so loose and heavy that his titanic testicles still hung halfway to the ground, completely blocking Dirk's access to his little brother's ass. 

Dirk grabbed the huge balls and hefted them up, pushing them up on top of the huge cock still laying against Dave's abdomen and torso. The balls rolled off from on top of the dick, in opposite directions. Dave's scrotum had so much extra flesh that each was able to roll all the way to rest on the bed on either side of Dave's body. It looked a bit strange, but gave Dirk a great view of the taut skin of the underside of Dave's sack leading down to his hairless perineum, pointing straight down to his tight little virgin asshole. 

Dirk popped the lid off the petroleum jelly, and stuck two fingers in, getting a large dollop. They should have had some towels laid out, he thought ruefully, but whatever, it'd be fine. He brought his fingers down, putting the glob of jelly right against Dave's ring. The 10-year-old shuddered at the sudden cold sensation. His cock was already chubbing up, expanding further up his body, and beginning to nudge his chin as it lifted slightly from his chest. He pushed it to the side, letting it flop half-hard to the left of his face, where it could grow without bumping against his face.

Dirk pushed his index finger in, forcing the ring to stretch against the intrusion. Dave gasped. It was weird, a totally different sensation than he had expected. It didn't hurt, really, but it was uncomfortable and foreign. 

Dirk stopped. “You okay? You don't have to do this, you know. Lots of people don't like anal, especially their first time. Plus... I'm pretty big, and you're—“ he hesitated, “—small...”

Dave looked up at his brother, “No, I'm fine! Plus...” he smiled deviantly, “That just means I'll be tighter for you, big brother.”

Dirk's cock throbbed. Fuck, the kid was playing him like a fiddle. He pushed his finger in further, familiarizing Dave to the feeling of having an invading body in his rectum. Dirk moved his middle finger next to his index and pushed through the sphincter, stretching it wider with his second digit. Dave bit his bottom lip. The discomfort was turning into pain. It felt very unnatural, having something entering his butt rather than just exiting.

Dirk moved slowly, trying his hardest to make the experience comfortable for Dave. His pushed his two fingers in deeper, then pulled back. “Try to relax. You're tensing all your muscles.” Dirk instructed gently. 

Dave opened his eyes (only just noticing that he had been clenching them shut). He tried to relax, his jaw slackening, and fists unclenching. He immediately felt the difference as he allowed his anus to relax. Suddenly the discomfort was diminished greatly as Dirk pushed his two fingers back into him again. 

Experimentally, Dave tried to flex his anal ring, squeezing Dirk's phalanges again, and then allowing himself to relax again. Dirk moved his fingers a bit more quickly as Dave adjusted to the fingering. To his own surprise, Dave found himself beginning to enjoy the sensations. From the bits and pieces that he had gleaned from hushed conversation, he had always expected sex to be nothing but pleasurable feelings. Buttsex had never interested him before (in fact, until today, the idea had seemed kind of disgusting), but still he imagined people must do it because it felt so good. But as he was finding out, it wasn't all just good feelings. Rather than just pure pleasure, anal penetration was some mix of that with pain and discomfort, and strangely (perversely, even) it was those same sensations that Dave was beginning to enjoy.

Dirk pulled his fingers back and out of Dave's butt, the ring closing quickly as his anus was vacated. This too surprised Dave; he had grown used to the feeling of having his brother's fingers inside of him, and having them pulled out was both strangely pleasurable but also cause a strange sense of emptiness. Dirk scooped up more vaseline, an even larger glob than before, and returned to his brother's asshole, which was practically begging for more attention.

He quickly reinserted his first two fingers. They slid in easily, with practically no resistance from Dave's sphincter. Dirk moved his ring finger, now well-lubed with a generous helping of jelly, to the ring of muscle, and popped it in beside the first two. Dave grunted, tightening up for a moment, before he remembered Dirk's advice and relaxed. The new intrusion stretched him even more, making the pain flare up more (and not in an enjoyable way). Dirk stopped moving his fingers, and within a few seconds Dave adjusted again, and Dirk began to pump once more. 

Dave's cock, upset at its neglect, bumped into the side of Dave's head, reminding him of its existence. It was at about half-mast now, somewhere in the realm of 30 inches (maybe? Dave was terrible at estimating sizes), and just getting hard enough that it wanted to straighten itself out. He grabbed it and pulled it back all the way on top of his body; the cock had grown so large that now the glans blocked most of his face, leaving Dave eye-to-eye with his monster. He began jerking the giant dick with both his arms, tugging the loose flesh up and down. He opened his mouth and pressed his lips against the massive head, sucking at the sensitive skin.

Dirk couldn't wait any more. Dave was about as stretched as he was gonna need to be. It would still probably be unpleasant for the little guy, though. Dirk knew that it was his duty as the older brother and responsible adult of the two to do what was mature and safe and best for Dave. He also knew that what the two were doing was not mature, safe, or the best thing for Dave, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. Even if Dave wanted it, begged for it, it wasn't right, but Dirk just wanted it so badly too...

Dirk stuck his already lubed-up fingers back into the jar, getting another generous helping. He slathered it all over his cock. He was ridiculously hard; every vein was standing out in stark relief, and Dirk couldn't have dented the flesh even if he had squeezed. He rubbed the jelly up and down his dick, coating the entire surface. The stuff would be incredibly necessary for what he was about to do.

Dave hadn't halted his own self-worship, but he still felt an anxious impatience. He felt empty. He already missed the feeling of being penetrated. He suddenly felt a warmth on his exposed asshole; Dirk was pressing the burning hot head of his cock against his brother's ring.

Dirk nearly asked Dave if he was ready, before realizing how disgustingly cliché that was. Instead he just opted to push forward. He started slow, applying a steadily increasing amount of pressure. Slowly Dave's sphincter stretched over the gentle curve of Dirk's cockhead. Dave moaned into the glans of his cock; the feelings were just too intense.

All at once, Dirk's cock slipped into Dave's rectum. There was no popping sound, more like a quiet squelch, and Dave's soft moaning hit a sudden sforzando. Dirk stopped, following the same method he had with his fingering. He let Dave adjust to the feeling, the sensation of being stretched in a way he wasn't truly meant to be.

Dirk's cock was an entirely different ballgame than his fingers. Wider, much wider than Dirk's fingers had been, and totally unyielding. It hurt like nothing else Dave had ever experienced, a deep visceral pain that burned like fire. He bit his lip again, cutting off his groaning. He refused to show vocally how much discomfort he was in. Without even realizing it, he had ceased his own masturbation as well. 

“You okay?” Dirk's voice was flat, but Dave knew that he was just hiding his own worry. He didn't respond at first, breathing deeply and focusing on relaxing as he'd been taught. Despite the intensity of the pain of penetration, it was short-lived. Just as with Dirk's fingers before, the pain ceased and turned into just a mild discomfort. 

“'S fine,” Dave answered shortly. “Start moving... slowly.”

Dirk listened. He moved his hips forward, forcing his cock to penetrate the small boy deeper. The new movement reawakened the pain, but Dave said nothing. It wasn't as bad as before; he could tolerate it. His hands started working the flesh of his own cock once more.

Dirk pushed in only an inch or so before stopping and reversing. He pulled out til just the tip was left inside and then thrust back forward. He moved agonizingly slowly, the flesh of his dick dragging across Dave's anal ring and interior walls. Dirk pushed his way a bit deeper this time, before pulling back once more.

The pain faded the more Dirk moved and the more Dave got used to the sensation, and slowly he began to enjoy it once more. There was something uniquely glorious about the feeling of being stretched wide (the same feeling that only moments before had been causing him pain), and the sensation of Dirk's cock sliding past his sphincter caused the same kind of carnal satisfaction that a really good bowel movement does. 

Dirk's gyrations slowly accelerated as he made his way deeper and deeper into Dave's large intestine. Ever thrust was a bit faster, and went a bit farther in. Dave hands were flying up and down his shaft, tugging the flesh up and down in sympathy with his brother's thrusts. He opened his mouth and resumed using it to pleasure himself. The massive cock had grown even larger as it made its way back to full erection, the coronal ridge now right in line with his mouth and the tip beginning to drool precum into his hair. 

Dirk pulled all the way out, letting even the head slip from Dave's ass, and then plunged back forward, shoving his cock all the way in til his hips slapped meatily against his little bro's butt. Then he pulled back til just the head remained inside and slammed forward again. He began jackhammering his little brother, pounding in and out at top speed.

Dave saw stars. Every time Dirk slammed all the way in, a small explosion went off in his head. Something inside of him was being stimulated causing incredible pleasure, a miniature orgasm with every cycle. He moaned into the flesh of his shaft, presemen now flowing down onto his forehead and into his eyes. 

Dirk slowed down, pulling all the way back, pausing, and then thrusting with all his strength, punctuated by heavy gasps and grunts. Dave had never felt so full in his life before; every time Dirk buried himself all the way up into Dave, it felt as if his cock were going up into his stomach. Dave's cockhead was positively spitting precum now, a steady flow that arced several inches over his head and splashed into his hair and onto the already-soaked mattress. He felt so close. His cock felt larger in his arms than it ever had before.

Something was strange. The ridge of Dave's cockhead was at eyelevel, and his mouth was now nibbling at the flesh just below it. That didn't seem right, but it was impossible for him to focus on why with the constant stimulation of erogenous zones he hadn't even known he had until this moment and the mounting orgasm just about to strike him.

Dirk continued his punctuated thrusting, but sped up, reaching a fever pace. He had never felt as good as he did then; Dave was the tightest hole he had ever experienced, and seeing his little brother almost entirely hidden beneath his massive, drooling cock just made it all the hotter. Despite having cum god only knows how many times already today, Dirk knew he was dangerously close.

Dave moaned. He couldn't hold it back anymore. His voice went into a crescendo, and his balls, still splayed off to the sides of his hips, pulled up from the sheets, trying to draw themselves up to his crotch. His cock throbbed, iron hard, his glans a ferocious violet.

Then two things happened at once in Dave's brain. First, he felt that moment of pure, unbridled euphoria as he went over the tipping point and cum burst from his cockhead. And secondly, he realized, in some small, still-lucid part of his mind, that his arms were being forced wider apart, and that the flesh under his mouth was shifting.

Dirk had a perfect view of it. As Dave's cock erupted, sudden it grew. It was almost trippy, seeing the already impossibly-sized organ begin to swell again. He hadn't really had time to appreciate the process when it first happened; it had been too surprising, too out of nowhere. But now, with a front row seat, and in macroscopic vision, the whole process slowed down. Dave's arms were forced wider apart as the massive treetrunk-shaft widened, and the massively swollen cockhead pushed further away from Dave's head. Even as it happened, the young boy was cumming torrentially, sending gallons of thick, white semen blasting at the wall behind him.

The view was impossibly erotic, and Dirk couldn't stand it anymore. He groaned, and thrusting once more into his little brother, he came. His balls felt sore, and his dick was already becoming soft before his orgasm totally wound down. On the other hand, Dave's first wad was still blasting furiously out of his expanding cockhead. The massive cock now stretched far behind his head—how big was this fucking thing? 4 feet now? More? His massive testes, still drawn up in their sack, were growing at a vicious pace too. Bigger than basketballs, at least.

The first shot died down, and Dave's balls relaxed, slapping against the wet sheets. There wasn't more than a second of calm before Dave flexed again, and the balls pulled back up and cum once again blasted from his cockhead, the viscous fluid from the first shot still flowing down the wall behind him. 

The monster between his legs was thicker than the boy's whole torso, and it easily dwarfed his upper body in length. And it was still growing, reaching past the edge of the bed and towards the wall. 

Dave had lost the ability to think. All there was were explosions of pleasure, fireworks in a million colors he had never seen before going off in the front of his skull. He was moaning continuously, a lilting, tuneless melody. His cock was in the vicinity of 5 feet now, almost as tall as the boy himself. His balls were two jiggling, watermelon-sized spheres, roiling with his thick, heavy load. 

The second shot tapered off more quickly than the first, and as it did the swelling of the gigantic organ did too. The purple-red cap stopped stretching further and further out, and the gargantuan testicles ceased their quest to cover the entire surface area of the bed. The monster was 5 and a half feet long, thicker than its owner's body, and not even close to done cumming.

As the third shot began, shooting with noticeably less force than the first two, Dirk, his semi-flaccid cock still inside of his little brother's anus, bent over and began licking and rubbing his brother's dick. The flesh was firey hot, and pulsing. Veins stood out from the surface, fat and thick, easily wider than Dirk's fingers. 

The two brother's remained locked together, mutually worshiping Dave Jr. with their hands and mouths as the colossus continued to spurt jism all over the wall and floor. The third wad was followed by a fourth, only a few seconds long now, and then a fifth. Finally the beast seemed to be done, the next several shots were no more than small pulses that drooled out of the slit and dripped out onto the floor with heavy splats. Each was several times more voluminous than what Dirk could produce in a week, but nothing compared to before.

His legendary orgasm over, Dave's arms dropped to his sides, and his mouth separated from his cockflesh. He lay panting on the bed as his older brother stood up, pulling his own soft cock from Dave's butthole, the organ slapping wetly between his thighs. Dave's cock slowly deflated, shrinking and retracting like some great beast laying down to rest. Finally it came to rest with the glans right ontop of Dave's face, a monstrous three-and-a-half foot flaccidity. He shoved the heavy snake off of his face, letting it slap against the bed beside him.

Dirk looked down at his brother. He looked like some kind of lewd angel: perfect blonde hair sticky and matted in seminal fluid, adorable face red and sweating, and massive fucking cock that even soft was practically bigger than the kid himself. Dave lifted his head up, sitting up on his elbows, sending his cock rolling off his chest and all the way to onto the bed beside him, draped over one of his mammoth testicles. He looked up at his brother. “Maybe we should call Roxy now.”


End file.
